


Fletch (Working Title)

by Olli (olliflower)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Trans Character, Colorado, Future, Future Fic, Gay, High School, Hockey, Junior Hockey, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, National Hockey League, Nonbinary Character, Rabbits, Small Towns, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliflower/pseuds/Olli
Summary: Two boys work together to make it through their freshman year of high school and overcome the struggles of being in the closet.





	Fletch (Working Title)

every morning i wake up with soda at my feet.

hold on. Maybe some proper grammar will help with that sentence…

Every morning, I wake up with Soda at my feet.

No? Okay, fine, Soda is my pet rabbit. Well, one of two, actually. The other one, Michael, he’s kinda shy, he doesn’t really like me too much, so he just kinda stays in his cage, you know, but Soda, he’s a cute little fluffster, he likes curling up in bed with me. And, well, for a long time, it was just us two in that bed. I mean a couple times my baby brother Jackson’s come in there and slept with me, like if he was having bad nightmares or something. But other than that, it’s been me and Soda for as long as I can remember.

That, uh, that might be about to change. There. There’s this boy. And um. I like him. A lot. I, uh, I think I like him enough to let him sleep in my bed. Like, with me and stuff.

Yeah. That’d be nice.


End file.
